Cross my heart and hope to fly
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: "It's a date," Clive says. These words make Amy's stomach twist with joy. But is Clive the person she thinks he is? And what is his "pet project" exactly?
1. The Cafe

I sat at the table next to the window. My favourite seat. I liked to watch the people walk past me.

But today the rain was hammering against the window, and the steam for all the tea misted the window.

I hated warm drinks.  
>The waitress gave me a strange look as I asked for a large coke with ice.<p>

"Wouldn't you like something warmer?" She had asked.

"No," I laughed, like she was stupid.

The café was getting busier. People were coming in, escaping the rain, and warming up over a hot tea.

I came here every Tuesday. But today was Thursday. My birthday. I was 21

Mum and dad had booked a holiday for three weeks, forgetting it was my birthday. They left yesterday.

Not that it bothered me much. I was used to being on my own.

Well, I wasn't exactly on my own. I had Mable, the family maid.

She baked me a cake this smiled, as she brought it out. It was a double chocolate, with cream. It was still warm in the middle, and the chocolate sauce melted all over my mouth.

It was delicious.

The café was crammed full. I doubt another person could have come in. My table was the only one with an empty seat.

I watched as a man, about early twenties come in. He was brown, messy hair, and was quite tall. He ordered a tea, and began searching for a seat.

He headed over in my direction.

"Is anybody sitting there?" He asked.

Normally I would have said yes, but there was something about this man, an aura about him, that seemed to captivate me.

"No," I muttered, and pretended to be interested in something on the other side of the window. He watched me for a few seconds, sipping his tea, before he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Clive," He said. I shook his hand. He had a firm grip, and it was slightly covered in oil, as if he had been building something.

"Amy," I said, smiling at him. He nodded towards my coke.

"Not something I would pick on a day like this," He grinned.

"I don't like warm drinks," I said, shrugging. He raised his eyebrow slightly, but said no more. I looked at a few of the people in the café. The noises buzzed around in my ears.

"Want some tea?"  
>"What will it be then?"<br>"I really need to pee!"

I blinked suddenly, and noticed Clive was tugging at my arm.

"Look at them,"

I looked over to where he was pointing. A top-hatted man, a brunette and a boy in blue sat at a table. I listened to them talk.

"Luke, what do you want?" The top-hatted man asked.

"One of everything!" The boy in blue cried.

"Seriously, Luke, you order one of everything!" The brunette shook her head in disbelief.

I looked back at Clive.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Know who they are?" He asked. I paused.

"Yeah, that's Professor Layton and Luke….I don't know who the girl is though," I said, frowning.

"That's Flora," Clive told me.

"I remember reading about them once in a newspaper," I said.

Clive just laughed, and shook his head.

"I have met Layton once," He told me.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"When I was about 13," He said.

"So how old are you now?" I asked without thinking.

"23,"

"23?"

He nodded, laughing.

"But I still keep my youthful appearance,"

I laughed.

"Anyway, tell about when you met him,"  
>"Well, there was an explosion in a lab 10 years ago,"<p>

My stomach twisted. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I zoned out, ignoring him.

"Amy…are you listening?" He asked, looking worried.

"I..I know that explosion," I whispered.  
>"Really...tell me about it,"<p>

I shook my head,

"I'd rather not say,"

"That's understandable."

"So, tell me, Clive, about you're encounter with the Professor,"

He told me his sad story. We sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Until the café was about to close. When the Professor, Luke and Flora had left.

"Can I see you again?" Clive asked.

"When?" I said, blushing. He ran his hand through his hair. I nearly fainted. Was I falling in love? No, I had just met this man. Surely not!

"This time next week," He said, smiling.

"Where?"

"Same place."

I nodded.

"See you then," He left the café. I swung my bag over my shoulder and whispered to myself.

"It's a date."


	2. Promises

I sat in the café, looking at my watch every now and then.

It was raining again.

Clive was half an hour late.

I was stupid, thinking he would come. I had only met him last week, and I was already head over heels in love with him. It was stupid.

He was obviously not going to come.

I kept my head low down, reading my book, looking like I was mint to be on my own.

"Sorry I am late," I heard a voice say. I jumped, and my book went flying under the table. I ducked down to retrieve it. When I looked up again I saw the voice belonged to Clive.

"That's okay," I spluttered, thinking I looked like an idiot.

"Got tied up with work," He smiled apologetically, before ordering a tea.

"What do you work as? You never mentioned it last week,"

Clive stuck his hands in the air.

"You got me! I don't have a job yet, but I am working on what you would call a sort of pet project."

"Tell me about it," I asked, taking a sip of my coke.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not going to spill my secrets," He said, shaking his finger. I was about to protest, when the waitress came with his tea.

"Please," I made my eyes as big as I could. He laughed.

"I only met you last week!"

I slumped down, defeated. He was right of course.

He must have noticed, because he said,

"I will tell you soon. Not today, not next week, but soon. I promise."

I smiled, and sat up.

"Promise?"  
>He put his hand to his chest and said,<p>

"Cross my heart and hope to fly,"

"Isn't it die?"  
>"Who wants to die?" He asked, going all serious. I nodded. He had a point.<p>

"Who wants to die?" I said.


	3. It's a date

We didn't go to the café the next week as it was getting renovated. Instead we walked about the park.  
>The weather was good at least.<p>

We walked around, laughing at our high school embarrassments, and smiling at our celebrity crushes.

"Me, I sort of like the lost puppy look. Big eyes, messy hair…" I trailed off. I was describing him! I blushed with embarrassment, and then noticed Clive had made his eyes as big as they could be.

Was he flirting with me?

I couldn't tell. I never had many boyfriends when I was growing up.

I just laughed instead, and suggested we go and get ice-creams.

"At least the weather is fine for them!" He joked and we trailed off to get them.

"Ah, young love," The ice-cream man said, as he passed us the ice-creams.

"Oh, we aren't dating," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed…was Clive upset? I pushed it to the back of my head, and decided to enjoy my day.

Later that night, Clive asked if he could walk me home.

Of course I said yes.

As we walked down, the night grew colder. Clive offered me his jacket.

"I'll be fine,"

But even so, he wrapped his coat around my shoulders. I felt him pause as his hand brushed against my shoulder.

I gulped.

We walked in silence for a bit.

"So, Clive, this is my house,"

His eyes widened.

"Amy…it's so big!"

I smiled.  
>"My dad built it. He is really into building things. He has a whole study full of blue print he never gets round to making."<p>

"Could I see them?" Clive said. His voice wavered, as if he was struggling not to scream. He looked….excited? Why? It was just blue prints.

"Sure. But not tonight. It's late and I am tried." I said. He nodded.

"Of course."

"Would you like to see them tomorrow?" I asked. Clive shook his head.

"I have to work on my project…the day after?"

I nodded.

"Perfect,"

I paused before trailing up the path. I turned around to say goodbye when Clive blurted out.

"It's a date," He blushed so red I could see it in the moonlight.

"But Clive," I said, trying to tease him, "I thought we only knew each other for a few weeks,"

Clive smiled, sensing I was joking.

"But it is enough time to make your mind up about somebody,"

He nodded, and walked off.

When he was out of sight, I jumped up and whooped with joy.


	4. The letter

Clive sat across from me, looking at the blueprints. He was amazed. Every now and then he looked up at me, smiled and shook his head, then said "Amazing,".

"There just blueprints," I said, shrugging.

"No, but you don't understand!" Clive jumped up, the blueprints going everywhere, "There perfect!"

He gave me a huge hug, grinning from ear to ear. I nearly melted at his gentle, yet comforting touch. He let go and shook my shoulders.

"That's good Clive, but can you stop shaking me?"

Clive blushed, and sat back down.

"Now will you tell me what you project is?" I stuck out my bottom lip, "Please?"

He laughed, "Soon, soon. It needs to be perfect!" He said.

"I'm sure it's fine." I said, waving my hand about.

"It probably is, but I want it to be perfect!"  
>I laughed. It was nice to see him get excited. But one thing still bothered me.<p>

"What about money? Don't you need money to build things?" I asked, giving him a sideways look.

"Yes…well, Mrs Dove left behind a rather generous fortune." He said, giving me a half-smile.

"Right…well…that's good I suppose. But what about once you finish it, then what?"

"You'll see," He smiled, putting his hand on mine. I felt a tingly as he held my hand, "Everything will work out. For both of us." He let go, to my disappointment just a Mable was walking in.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb ye'. The mailman has just came." She looked flustered.

"It's no trouble," I assured her. She handed me a single letter.

"Nothing else?" I asked, looking at the letter with a mild disgust.

"Just bills hen, and you don't want to be seeing those. Nah, I thought you might be interested in this one. It's from yar parents." She nodded, and left.

I began to shake a little. My parents never wrote letters. In fact, they despised letters. I looked at it and slowly opened it.

_Dear Amy,_

_It is with great regret that we tell you about the passing of you father. He died on the 19__th__ of May, at 15:42pm. _

_His funeral is beginning arranged and will be held in Quagmire Church, in Tenerife on the 3__rd__ of June._

_Again, we are sorry for your loss._

_The Hospital staff_

After that came a weird Spanish name for a hospital. I dropped the letter, and felt a scream rise to my throat.

It wasn't with sorrow, or sadness. I felt none of that.

It was the fact he died over a week ago. And mum had made no effort to contact me. Not one simple phone call, or text to tell me.

She left it to somebody else.

Just like she always does.

Just like she made me raise my little brother, Joshua. How, I could never go out with my friends because I was looking after him. How, the one night I leave him with mum, she lets him run right into the lab.

The explosion.

Where he got blew up into so many pieces they could only find his pinkie toe.

I screamed again. Clive jumped forward, and put his arms around me.

I didn't cry my father. A drunk. A beater.

I didn't cry for my mother. A useless person. A waste of a human life.

I cried for Joshua, for Mable, for Clive, for me.

I shook as I sobbed into Clive's top. He didn't say, "It's ok," or "Just let it out," or even, "Sssh".

He just let me cry.

He rubbed his hands down my back, up and down, the same rhythm. Over and over.

I finally raised my head. How could he love me? A girl with snot and drool down her chin.

He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Stay for a while. See my project. Then go. You may not want to but you should. That's what they expect of you,"

"Why should I trust what they expect of me, when I don't know what to expect of myself?" I spluttered, wiping my nose.

"It's the right thing to do." He said.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," He said.


	5. Clive's project

Clive and I sat on the bus, heading down towards his project.

"So, explain it again," I say, a little confused. After the shock of the letter wore off, I started to come back to my senses. I agreed to go and see Clive's project before I got my flight to Spain.

"Well. I found the underground carven, and though it would be a good place to build something. I saw it connected to the clock shop in Midland Road, she I got the idea it be the world's largest fairground/museum. In the carven, I built what London may look like, ten years in the future. Down to every last detail. Even the newspapers are printed ten years ahead. To get down to it, you have to go to the clock shop and use the elevator, which is disguised to look like a time machine. Isn't it brilliant?"

I gave him a hug.

"It's the best idea ever!" I said. And I honestly meant it. What a good idea!

"Oh, here we are!" He said suddenly. We left the bus, and headed down to the clock shop.

"Wow!" I said, as we entered it, "It's amazing!"

Everywhere, every wall, every surface, was clocks. Millions and millions of them. All ticking away at the exact same time.

"Wow," I said again. He smiled, and lead me to the back room. A huge clock, a million times bigger than the others, using the whole wall to hold it up. It was amazing.

"Wow…" I gasped. Clive lead me to the middle of the room, and pulled a leaver next to the clock.

The lights flickered, and my stomach jumped. The room flew downwards, my hair flew upwards, and I had to grab onto the nearest surface to steady myself.

It was over as soon as it stared. A bit dizzy, I stood up, laughing with fear.

"It is a bit violent," Clive shrugged.

"You're telling me!" I squealed, my voice high-pitched. He laughed, and slipped his hand into mines as we walked out the shop.

"Wow! Everything is so different!" I sounded like as broken record as he gave me a tour of "Future London,"

I marvelled at everything, running out of adjectives to describe how…amazing it was.

Clive tried no to show it, but he was beaming with delight, and his palms grew sweaty.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," I teased, which made him grow even redder. I laughed.

"Who are these people?" I said, noticing some people dotted around, "Surely you haven't opened yet?"

"Those are actors. They are going to pretend they are people from future London,"

"Brilliant as always!" I said.

Clive beamed with happiness.

"Me," He said.

Later on, when it was growing so dark I could barely see my hands, Clive and stood outside my door.

"Have fun in Spain," He joked.

"Don't," I said, giving him a push. He pretended to be in a great amount of pain as he clutched his chest.

I laughed.

He grinned boyishly, as he took my hand.

"I'll miss you," He whispered.

"I'd miss me too," I whispered back. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me.

Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter.

Everything around us disappeared and we touched.

It was only Clive and me.

The kiss ended, sadly, and I stood there, bursting with delight.

Just then, I noticed the outline of a top-hatted man and a short boy. Despite it being dark, I knew it was Layton and Luke. Layton was walking ahead, but Luke seemed intrigued.

He was watching us.

"Keep on walking," I said, feeling bold. He whimpered and ran off.

Clive laughed.

"Don't you go scaring any kids when you're away," He warned me, tapping the tip of my nose.

"I'll try," I said, giggling.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," I replied. He smiled.

"I love you," He wrapped his arms around me and tenderly gave me another kiss.

"Would you like to stay the night?" I offered, "Only, I'm scared of the monsters under my bed."

Clive's face was so close to mine I could feel him smile, and feel the warmth of his breath against my forehead.  
>"I'll save you from the monsters." He said.<p>

"Promise?"  
>"Cross my heart and hope to fly," He said.<p>

We walked hand in hand into the house.

I decided not to tell him I was still a virgin.

Cause I wouldn't be much longer.

**A/N: Clive! You liar! Poor Amy ((me))! I'D KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T SO DARN SEXY!**

**R&R plz**

**Love yah dude!**


	6. On the plane

I woke up, my alarm clock blaring. It was 6:00am. My flight left in 4 hours. I would need to hurry. Clive was lying next to me, his arms wrapped around my stomach, legs tangled with mine, and his head buried into my hair. I smiled, and gently praised myself from his grip, trying not to wake him up. Though I doubt he would, because he slept right through my alarm clock.

I quietly got dressed, and grabbed my suitcase. I quickly scrawled Clive a note. It said:

_Dear Clive,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up before I left. You were sleeping so soundly! Like a baby. I don't know if I will be on my plane by the time you read this, but don't text me just in case. Mable is in, so she'll make you something to eat. Don't worry- she knows you're here! Sorry I won't be there for the grand opening of your "Future London", wish I was. Good luck with it by the way! Try not to do anything stupid like try to destroy London or something while I am away! See you in a 10 days!_

_Love you lots,_

_Amy x_

**Later on**

I sat on the plane, biting my nails, wondering if Clive had woke up yet. The man next to me was reading a paper. I leaned forward, pretending to tie my shoe lace, but instead read the headline.

"**Explosion at time machine demonstration!"**

I gasped.

"Can I borrow your newspaper?" I asked the man. He nodded, and passed me the paper. I read the article and relaxed when I found out it wasn't meant to do with Clive's fake time machine in the clock shop. It was some man called Dr. Alain Stahngun had apparently made a working time machine. Bill Hawks have been the "hamster" and tested it in front of a group of people. The machine exploded and Dr. Stahngun and Bill Hawks have been missing since.

I passed the man back his newspaper.

"Thanks," I said. He smiled.

"It only happened this morning," He said, "Why did you want to read it?"

I said I lived near where it happened, and I thought my boyfriend may have got hurt.

"Nah, he'll be fine. A guy can't just go dying if he is as lucky to have a girl like you," He said.

I smiled. But still, something at the back of my mind was nagging at me. Trying to tell me something was wrong. I ignored it, and looked out the window at the clouds.

One of them looked like a top hat.

**A few days later**

The funeral was a quite one. Only mum was there. And me, of course. The priest babbled on about how dad will be sorely missed, how he was a great man. I had to stop myself jumping up and screaming,

"You didn't even know him, you have no idea what he is like!"

The whole time, I couldn't help thinking that something was going to go dreadfully wrong.


	7. Dove of peace?

I returned home a seven days later. Mum decided to stay in Spain with her knew Spanish boyfriend. Honestly, it was dads funeral 7 days ago! Couldn't she wait a bit? Apparently not. Although, she has been known for her string of affairs.

I when home instantly, gutted that Clive hadn't left a note, or any messages on the answering machine. I was dying to complain about mum, and here about his grand opening.

Mable wasn't in. Which was weird. But when I went into the kitchen, I saw all the grocery shopping was done, so maybe she was out for a walk. I decided to go for one as well, to clear my head, and try to figure out what this nagging thought was in the back of my head.

As I walked along the street, nodding to passers-by, I decided to by a newspaper. Maybe shed some light on this bad feeling of mine.

I walked into the newsagents, scanning the newspapers.

I noticed a headline.

**Dove of peace?**

I frowned, and grabbed it, reading the story.

_Clive Dove, 23, was arrested last night for attempting to destroy London. The man constructed a fake "future London," pretending to be an older Luke Triton. He sent a letter to Professor Layton, asking him to visit the clock shop on Midland road, saying it was a time machine. Dove constructed a giant fortress, which burst through the ground, destroying many people's home, leaving them homeless. Lucky, by some miracle, nobody was killed, but several people were injured and receiving hospital treatment. Dove claimed to be getting revenge for the premature death of his parents 10 years ago. This statement is true; however, the fake London didn't fool Professor Layton, who managed to put a stop to Dove before London was destroyed. When interviewed, Layton said-_

I dropped the newspaper. My hands shook even more than when I read the letter about my father's death. This wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

I ran out the shop, ignoring the people who cursed as I banged into them. I remember Clive took me for a walk, and pointed out where the Professor lived. I could remember it, and that was where I was heading right now.

I found the house. I neat little semi-detached flat. I ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. Number 23. That was the one Layton lived in, according to Clive.

I banged on the door, smacking it so hard I was afraid the wood would break in half.

"LAYTON!" I screamed, smacking the door with all my might, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND?"

I didn't stop hitting the door until I heard somebody open it.

It was Layton of course.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss, but would you like to come in and explain?"

I growled, and stormed past him into his flat.

He was going to be the one to explain.


	8. You're lying

Layton led me into his living room. A boy, Luke, sat on one sofa and Flora on the other. They looked very scared.

"Won't you sit down?" Layton asked.

"No. I won't." I said lowly, trying not to shout. Layton raised his eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?" He tried.

"No. I hate warm drinks." I sighed. Layton paused, as if slightly taken aback, but sat down.

"So, Miss, what was it you wished to ask me about?" He seemed so polite….It sort of angered me.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" I growled.

"What do you mean? Who is your boyfriend?" Luke finally spoke up, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Clive Dove," I said proudly.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Clive Dove?" The Professor looked at me, "Are you sure?"  
>"I think I know who my own bloody boyfriend is!" I screamed.<p>

"And…why didn't you know about what he did?" He asked.

"I was in Spain."

"On holiday? Without him?" Luke gave me a sideways look.

"For your information, midget, I was at my dad's funeral."

"I'm sorry to hear that," The Professor said.

I laughed shrilly.

"No you're not! You never met the man! Or me! How can you be sorry? It wasn't you're fault!"

Another silence.

"Please," I said quietly, "Just tell me what happened. He lied to me. I want to know why,"

The Professor gave me a comforting smile.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," He said.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself,

_It's not some bloody story. _

When he finished the story at the point where Clive got arrested, said all the stuff to the Professor about how he wanted the Professor to stop him, how he thanked him and stuff like that, I just sat there, shaking my head.

"No," I finally said, "It's not true,"

I got up to leave. I walked out the living room, then ran out the door, flew down the stairs and ran all the way to my front door.

I paused, turned round, and saw Luke watching me.

"You followed me?" I yelled. He raised his eyebrow as if to say, "Is that some sort of trick question?"

I growled, and shoved him. He fell on his ass, and stared at me, with huge eyes.

"Go home, squirt," I spat, and ran, without looking back, into my house.


	9. The car trip

I sat on my bed tuning my guitar. I was still fuming at last night. It had to be a joke. It HAD to be.

But….I tried phoning Clive. And my set of drawers began to vibrate, and when I opened them he had left his phone there.

And…Mable wasn't talking to me much. She was normally a very chatty woman, and liked to gossip, but she just looked at me sadly and said, "You deserve better,"

I sighed and strummed a few chords on my guitar. Little did Clive know, but I got all my money from singing. And I wasn't half bad at it.

I hadn't been singing a lot recently because I hurt my lungs a while ago and the Doctors said to take a break from singing because it might be a strain on my lungs. But I should be fine soon.

I played the first few notes of "Piazza, New York Catcher" by Belle and Sebastian.

I was just about to start singing when Mable came in.

"Um…you have guests," She said, the first words since I came back.

Normally I don't class people as guests until I actually invite them in. Until them there just "People at the door", but I nodded and dragged myself of the bed.

Trailing downstairs, I groaned when I saw Layton and Luke in the landing. They probably wanted to shout at me for pushing Luke.

Not that I cared.

I sighed. I normally wasn't this cruel to people, especially kids, but I…I just felt so angry. I knew what they said about Clive was true. But I didn't want to believe it.

"Hello," I said, trying to be polite.

"Ah, hello Amy," Layton smiled at me. He showed no signs of being angry.

"So…" I could think of a polite enough way to say, "What are you here for?" so I just said, "Would you like some tea?"

Layton smiled, "As tempting as that sounds, I am just here to tell you where Clive is currently occupied."

I swallowed.

"Yes…"

He said a name of a jail I had never heard before.

"Never heard of it," I admitted. He smiled.

"Yes please," I gave him a thankful smile, "Just one minute." I turned round and hollered, "MABLE! I'M GOING TO SEE CLIVE!"

There was a pause, and then Mable appeared at the top stair.

"I wish you wouldn't, that boy is bad news," She frowned disapprovingly.

"You need not worry, Miss, I'll make sure she is ok."

I sighed. I didn't need protection.

"Let's go," I said quickly, and pushed them out the door.

When I saw the Layton Mobile, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice," I nodded in approval.

The drive up was quiet. I sat in the front, next to Layton, and Luke sat in the back, looking worried.

I turned round to face him.

"Sorry 'bout last night," I smiled apologetically.

"…it's ok," He said eventually.

I stuck out my hand.

"Friends?"  
>Luke hesitated, then shook my hand.<p>

"Friends," He agreed.  
>Layton laughed, and shook his head.<p>

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was it that made you fall in love with Clive?" Luke asked.

I smiled and said,

"He was a gentleman, always put me first, treated me like I was the only person in the world…."

I trailed off, feeling a tear come to my eye.

"Why did he do this?" I asked.

"Some people do things for many reasons, Amy." Layton said, "Whatever he does, I'm sure he is still the man you just described to me."

I sighed and looked out the window.

"I hope you're right."


	10. Visiting Clive

I stood outside the cell door, torn between going in and running home.

What should I do?

Before I had a chance to speak, a guard came and pushed me in.

Not much choice there then.

I stumbled clumsily into the cell, and spun round to see the door shut behind me. I heard a lock in the door. Not a comforting sound. What if he went crazy? How was I meant to run out?

I turned around. As expected, the place wasn't well looked after. A single bed, with mouldy sheet was all that was in the room. Well, apart from Clive lying on top of it, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Which was sort of insulting.

"…Clive?" I whispered. He didn't move. I tip-toed closer, somewhat scared. I stood at the end of the bed, looking at his feet.

He slowly raised his head. He sighed, then slumped back down.

"Hello," He said. His voice was cracked, sad, empty, sore all at once. The one day he had been here he already looked like death. His hair was limp, he no-longer had his boyish grin plastered on his face, and he just didn't seem Clive any more.

"Clive…what…what…why…why did you do it?" I finally managed to strum the words together to make a sentence.

He shrugged.

"Revenge. Justice. Call it what you will." He was looking everywhere. Everywhere but at me.

"Clive. I'll tell you what it was. BLOODY FRICKING CRAZY? ARE YOU OFF YOU'RE MIND?" I had found my voice.

He shrugged again.  
>"Apparently so,"<p>

I bit my tongue.

"Are you being difficult on purpose?"

He didn't answer, but sat up. I sat next to him.  
>"Clive…please…you lied to me…is everything a lie?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"You. Me. Just everything." I said.

"You know that isn't true," He said quickly.

"I don't know what's true and what isn't!" I said, "What-just why? What was going through you're head when you did all this?"

He paused, and then said.

"You,"

I sighed, pulled him to face me. He raised an eyebrow, probably expecting something better than what he was going to get.

I slapped him.

He fell back, a red mark appearing on his cheek.

"When you're ready to talk to me. Tell me what you did, then I'll come. Until then consider us through,"

I left the room, ignoring Clive's sad cry as I stalked out.


	11. The day I died

Days passed. I tried to push Clive to the back of my mind, but he was stubborn. Sometimes I was so sad, I wanted to run right into the cell and wrap my arms around him. Sometimes I was so angry I wanted to break something.

I decided in the end to ignore my feelings and wait for the Professor to give me some news.

After I ran out the cell crying, he tried to follow me. I just ran away, hopped on the nearest bus, and went home without them.

I sat in the living room, playing chords on my guitar. I was recently given the all clear from the Doctor, and now I can sing again.

I began to hum, slowly at first, then I strummed a few chords, then I sung.

"Drag myself from my bed

Around 20 past 6

Get my kids up make breakfast

1 egg 2 toast 3 weetabix

And as I sit down I look up

And your standing in the doorway sun at your back

In my old brown dressing gown

Well no one can love you more than I love you now, but I

Gotta go running for the bus

Coat flying and I try not to miss it this time

But the drivers waiting and that's strange

Kids on the top deck quiet for a change

And there's no rain and no roadworks

In the bus lane and all my hurts run away

And I'm smiling as I'm punching in

The day I died was the best day of my life

The day I died was the best day of my life

Tell my friends and my kids and my-"

I was cut off Mable.

"Layton's here," She said. Layton appeared behind her, without Luke or Flora. Then I realised it was a school day.

He smiled, and came in.

"You sing beautifully,"

"Thanks," I said, sighing, "So, how's Clive?"

"He's really upset,"

"I'd think so,"

"_Really _upset,"

"I said I woul-"  
>"<em>REALLY <em>upset,"

"Oh,"

"He's heartbroken, Amy, you should go and see him,"  
>"Yes, well…"<p>

"We, including Clive, both know what he did was wrong, but you have to look past that. Clive is a good man. He loves you. Nothing could change that."  
>"Yes…I know but," I struggled to make up a reply. I had known this all along, but…it was just a wakeup call to hear it said to me I guess.<p>

"Give him a chance," The Professor said.

"Okay," I said slowly, "But only because you told me too,"


	12. Decide

Well, as I said I visited Clive.

But what happened in that cell.

I'll leave if your imagination.

Because some things are best left unspoken.

But they need not be bad.

Not at all.

**A/N: Sorry for all the people who were expecting a big finale. Sorry! I repeat, SORRY! But I think this ending in cute. You can imagine what happened in that cell.**

**You can decide.**

**But, just to let you know, Clive and Amy did get back together. Because they rock.**

**Like rocks.**

**Wait!**

**There is another chapter!**

**Read!**


	13. Two weeks later

**Epilogue **

I sat on my bed, reading the mail.

Things hadn't been so good.

Sure, me and Clive were back together.

The Professor and me were good friends.

I took Luke and Flora out.

But…Mable quit.

And I am behind on bills.  
>And I can't find any jobs, or gigs.<p>

Things aren't so good.

And I was sitting, wrapped in my jumper, because I got my electricity turned off.

Sigh.

I haven't told anyone.

But I might need to.

Because I am losing my house.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Wait for the sequal!  
>Coming soon to a computer near you. Well, not too near. But not far. About inbetween.<strong>


End file.
